Warrior Cats: Truth or Dare
by Popcornzy
Summary: This is where you can play Truth or Dare with the Warriors! Rated T just in case.


**A/N: This is rewritten so my story doesn't violate the rules! :'3 Anyways, Tigergirl319 wanted me to mention how to post a story. First, write the story on Microsoft Word or whatever you use to write stories, then save it, of course. After that, go onto and click on +Publish, then on Doc Manager. You should be able to figure out what to do. After you've done that, go to New Story, select that document, and BAM! **** Also, if you are going to send truths/dares, PM me. Now…**

**Here is some info:**

**The warriors are in a kind of neko form. They keep their eye and fur (hair) color. If a cat is a tortoiseshell, then yes, they do have the same pattern for hair. Same with tabbies or other multi-colored cats. They have cat ears, tails, and their hands are covered in fur and they don't have fingernails, but they do have claws (which they can sheathe and unsheathe.).**

**Here are the rules:**

**Nothing dirty, please! Stuff like 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' and making out/kissing is okay, but nothing sexual. OR ELSE. E:**

**You may suggest cats for me to have in the game, but if I don't know much about them, I won't add them. You may also give truths or dares to cats that haven't been mentioned yet, for they may be in the room!**

**This isn't really a rule, but… it's my story. ;3 Think of dares as, well, dares, but think of truths as asking questions.**

**Here we go!**

"Okay, is everyone here? Good. Today we will be playing Truth or Dare. Are you ready?" said a girl in a rainbow striped t-shirt and a black skirt. The other people-ish things (nekos) sighed and groaned in despair. The girl, Popcornzy, rolled her eyes. "Gosh, could you guys be a bit more excited about this? Anyways, let me read these truths and dares. Tigergirl319 asked for me to add Bluestar, Whitestorm, and a mystery cat I have plans for later in the story."

"Who's the mystery cat?" asked Ivypool. Popcornzy waved her hand dismissively.

"You'll find out later. From That-girl-from-outer-space6, we have a truth and a dare! The truth is… for Dovewing! Who do you like more, Tigerheart, Bumblestripe or maybe a secret tom we don't know about?" Popcornzy said, waggling her eyebrows.

Dovewing react quickly. She shoved down Tigerheart and attached herself to Bumblestripe's arms. Bumblestripe blushed furiously. Popcornzy shrugged her shoulders. "Fair enough." Tigerheart was fuming angrily on the ground.

"Well… the dare from this ever so lovely person is… for Crowfeather!" Somewhere near the front of the group, Crowfeather seemed to consider death as a reasonable option.

"Okay, you have to kiss Leafpool-"

"I knew it…"

"In front of Nightcloud and Breezepelt-"

"I knew that too…"

"…While on a pogo stick."

"What?!"

"Just kidding. Go get some!

Crowfeather sighed, walked up to Leafpool, gently kissed her, and walked away. Leafpool's face was burning red as it happened. Nightcloud and Breezepelt were seething with anger.

Popcornzy looked disappointed. "I said, _GO GET SOME! _Eh, I'll drop it. For now. We have three dares from Warriors Fan12! First one… Crowfeather! Same thing as before."

**Same process**

"God, I thought you-"

Suddenly, a red creature, what some would call a demon, handed Popcornzy a lime green envelope, then walked away. Berrynose, whom seemed freaked out by the appearance, turned to Popcornzy. "What the hell was that?"

Popcornzy looked slightly hurt. "That was my adorable little demon spawn! Anyways, the next dare is for Dovewing. 'Kiss Bumblestripe in front of Tigerheart.'"

Dovewing shrugged as if this was an everyday thing (Who knows? Maybe it is…), shoved Tigerheart back down, and began make out with Bumblestripe, who was quite surprised. Tigerheart was cursing under his breath. Popcornzy held in laughter.

"I said kiss, not… whatever. If Tigerheart is unhappy, then I'm happy. By the way, Crowfeather, this is proof that Dovewing is more of a man than you are."

"Oh, shut it. She-"

"For our last dare, I need Firestar and Sandstorm. Firestar, pucker up!"

The two walked up to the front of the crowd. Firestar looked slightly confused. "If I just have to kiss Sandstorm, then-"

"Nope!" Popcornzy said, an evil grin on her face. (More evil than usual, anyways.) "You have to kiss our mystery cat…"

"Who is…"

A pair of large doors opened to reveal a pretty tortoiseshell-haired woman. Spottedleaf.

Firestar sighed. "Curse you." He said to Popcornzy, then kissed Spottedleaf, who didn't really care. Sandstorm wasn't sure what to make of it.

Then Crowfeather ran up to the front of the crowd. "That's it! We're done here! End of story! Bye!"

"No, we aren't." Pop said, glaring at him. "We need to read my truths and dares!" she exclaimed, waving around the envelope the demon spawn handed her. Crowfeather's jaw dropped.

"Isn't that the readers' job?" he asked, frowning.

"It is. But it's my story." she said, crossing her arms.

Crowfeather looked at the exit. "May I leave?"

"No. Truth #1! Leafpool! Do you love Crowfeather? Of you do. Next-"

"I didn't get to-"

"Shush it! Truth #2! Am I awesome, or what?"

Onestar rolled his eyes. "No."

Popcornzy glared at him. "Go to hell. Gaurds!" Suddenly two demon spawns came into the room and dragged the leader away.

"Don't worry, the devil will only rip your head off and smash it to bits!" Pop called to him, smirking.

"Okay, Dare #1!" she said as a claw picked up Leafpool and Crowfeather and put them in a room. "Make out for five minutes! Aggressively! Cherrypaw, make sure they do it."

The apprentice walked up to a monitor. "All good!"

Pop smiled. "Awesome! Dare #2!" She suddenly pulled out a gun and shot some random person in the back. "Dare #3! Here!" Pop said, handing a paper entitled 'CrowXLeaf Lemon' to Nightcloud. Then she turned to the readers (You). "If you don't know what a lemon is, don't find out. I learned that the hard way…" About a minute later, Nightcloud gagged and tossed the paper. Pop smiled widely.

"Heh. Heheh. HEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH!"

*A while later*

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! SO FUNNY!"

Breezepelt looked at his watch. "It's been more than five minutes."

Pop glared at him. "So? Cherrypaw, why aren't you watching the monitor?"

"I got bored."

Nightcloud narrowed her eyes. "What if-"

Pop glanced at her. "Restrain her."

"What? What did I do?"

Pop looked at Cherrypaw. Tell them time is up.

Cherry suddenly had a stupid grin on her face. She skipped up to the door and knocked it like in Frozen. Pop looked up quickly. "Don't you dare…"

"Do you want to build a-"

Everyone else jumped up. "NO!"

"Okay, sheesh. Time's up!"

"Speaking of 'time's up…'"

**A/N: Sorry about cutting out some parts, but… I'm lazy. Anyways, I did it! I finished it! ARE YOU HAPPY? Sorry. You know, I was seriously considering canceling this because I'm so lazy… but I didn't. You got lucky… **_**this time. **_**Remember, PM (Private Message) me to send Truths+Dares! Oh, and by the way, I'm starting another story soon, but you don't get to know what it is yet! It is Warriors, though. **

…**Bye!**


End file.
